Dragon
In the fifth age of the Great Horned Dragon Empire, Grand Admiral Isaac teamed up some of the empire's top scientists to produce a new super-weapon. The result was the Dragon Song Nova Burst. This officially became the super-weapon of what became considered the Dragon archetype, which could only be achievable by joining the Great Horned Dragon Empire, and adapting the philosophy of Conquest. The philosophy is that peace has only, is only, and will always only be obtainable when one nation rules the known universe. That even the longest lived alliances mean nothing, and the only way to permanently unify two nations, is to merge them into one. The Dragon Song Nova Burst is a time-space warped reaction that sets off a super-nova at a very long distance, instantaneously. The burst can be started from any large mass, and spans an entire star systems, reverting it into a proto-star, wiping out all celestial bodies in the system. In order for the scientists to create such a weapon, they looked deep into the history of countless empires that held many values and beliefs. In their research they came across some rarely researched mysterious ancient computer fragments of some sort. Never before had anyone ever been able to unlock the secretes of a long forgotten empire. Originally it was believed that the fragments were that of the Grox empire, long long ago. But due to the recent capture of a Grox ship, the Grox computer codes were translated. The codes in the mysterious fragments were not Grox, nor anything like it. After generations of research on the fastest aging planet known, the empire's most skilled mathematicians were able to decipher the complex code. Most of what they discovered is is some of the most highly disputed information in the galaxy. Many theorists believe that it was created by some mysterious ancient race that spanned across nearly the entire universe, and this spawned all sorts of theories of the Alpha Species. One piece of useful information was a historical document. The document describes the journey of a philosophical conquerer during the unknown species tribal stage. The conquerer had come up with a series of great truths, truths that many scrolls seem to allude to. In his conquests he is faced with a challenge, it is the religious belief of his people that ending a life can upset the path of a victims destiny, and set them back an entire lifetime in the cycle of rebirth. This troubled his thoughts and his motives, so he ran away from his tribe in search of an answer to his moral dispute. In his travels he encountered a deity, which provided him enlightenment. The deity told him that the many paths a person may need to take in order to achieve their ultimate destiny include teaching, learning, and creating, and that those who were not accomplishing a progressive purpose were in the process having to come to terms with a different destiny in this lifetime, so that they may find their way in the next. The deity told him that those that the conquerer would destroy were on their own path, and their death in this lifetime may lead them to their destiny in the next. Essentially, death and destruction were always and always shall be a part of the cycle of life. The other useful piece that was successfully decoded were the methods used to cause a warp in the space time continuum that could in turn be used to cause any reaction anywhere in the universe instantaneously. This was built and used in the Dragon Song Nova Burst. Despite similarities, the difference between this and the system incinerator is that this can be activated from several star systems away. It also reforms the star system into a proto-star, that will eventually become a new star system with new planets, and a side affect of this reaction is that life is re-created throughout the system, as the newly formed star creates ideal conditions for higher terrascores in newly formed planets. It can also be activated on any large mass, not just a star, as a result, it can be used against large enough armadas, debris clouds, and previously lifeless celestial bodies. This weapon is also a perfect representation of the life cycle in the universe, signifying the end of one thing, and the start of another, just as intended by its original creators. Specials Tech Level 1: Dragon Roar The Dragon Roar special ability triples the strength of all allies with the Dragon, Chaos, Warrior, Warlord, Knight, and Holy Knight archetypes. It also reduces the strength of all enemies of the Evil, Scientist, Assassin, Raider, Explorer, and Wanderer archetypes by 3 times. The effect of this increased strength is increased hit points for all infantry, and increased damage for all units. Tech Level 4: Hyper Fusion Blast This ability targets multiple cities on a planet, and burns them completely to the ground with temperatures matching a star. It can also attack a group of enemy ships, with a 3/4 chance for every ship that it will be destroyed, if not destroyed then half of its total hit points are lost. Alternatively, it can heat an arctic planet to ideal temperatures. Tech Level 6: Dragon Skin Armor This ability is always active and doubles the effectiveness of the armor of all allied units. Tech Level 8: Dragon Song Nova Burst This ability targets either a planet, a star, a gas giant, or an exceptionally large fleet, and destroys it, creating a whole new star system at random, with all T3 planets. = The Principles of Conquest = The principles of conquest are the equivalent of the other philosophies' ancient texts, they are as follows: 1-"Total peace has never been achieved through diplomatic solutions, and mutual agreements. The only times complete peace has occurred have been when one dominant nation conquers the reachable universe." 2-"The cake is a lie. One can have their cake, but that doesn't mean that they can eat their cake too. Some say that if we hadn't spent so much time coming up with useless metaphors, we might be twice as advanced as we are now." 3-"It is abominable to exterminate an entire culture through use of military force. That's why we keep detailed records of everything we know about the Grox." 4-"A true conquerer sees an opposing army as the challenge he may never see again. Especially if he fails at completing that challenge." 5-"Every life is sacred, but it is a part of nature for every life to end, and for a new one to begin where the old one left off. In Nature nothing is wasted." 6-"A victory celebration is similar to a proper funeral. We do not mourn or spread sorrow for fallen empires, and we do not feel pity for them. In fact we celebrate their existence, and the role they played in our history." 7-"A true leader must know right from wrong, but a true leader must also be able to make the hard decisions when faced with only two wrongs, fully aware that he may be hated by many. Is it wrong to destroy the last remnants of an enemy, or is it wrong to let them recover and attack again, killing more of your people." 8-"One can stay at home and try and make sense of the events unfolding around them while destruction grows ever more eminent, looking for the right and peaceful solution, or one can pick up the sword of fate and ensure the survival of himself and those he around him whom he cares about." 9-"Fanaticism is the enemy of reason, one should not fight blindly because they are told to, they should know why they must fight, and know when they are outmatched, and to run. One must see, and not lose sight of, the greater purpose for which they fight." 10-"The Grox are nothing. They wiped out many once powerful races to get where they are today, and someday, they will join the fallen powers, so that another empire could rise. And when that empire's time has come, they too will be destroyed." Category:Philosophy